


Rainy Kisses

by CherryK



Series: Urban Tales [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - Break comes back all wet from a run on a rainy day and Reim scolds him for not listening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> In my head there live my sort-of-modern-AU headcanon-Break and headcanon-Reim in a tiny flat in some kind of city... Reim works as an accountant who gets called Liam by his boss and Break works part-time at a sweets shop, sort of loves sports and gets into trouble a lot... I might post more of this some time.

“Xerxes Break, that was not necessary, seriously! I told you it was going to rain, but no, Mr. Know-it-All had to go for a run anyway.” He glared at him one more time before unceremoniously dropping the towel onto his head with a sigh. _Hopeless case._ “Don’t you dare complain to me if you get sick.”

“But even if I do, I know I’ll be in good hands, Reim-kun.” Xerxes peeked out from under his towel, giving Reim his brightest and sweetest smile – an epitome of utter innocence. Reim stood with his arms crossed, staring at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. Xerxes pouted. The towel slipped from his wet hair and ended up being draped across his shoulders.

“Ne, stop looking so grim, I won’t catch a cold, I promise.”

“You’re dripping all over the floor.”

“I’ll clean it up.”

“You never clean up anything.”

“Hm, I just might this time.”

“Stop talking trash and get yourself some dry clothes already.”

Xerxes turned around to leave and seemingly obey Reim’s request. He took a step towards their bedroom, changed his mind halfway through, turned again and-  
Gentle hands came to rest at either side of Reim’s face. Xerxes stood up on his toe tips and softly brought their lips together. The taller man tried to protest, but it didn’t take long for him to give in and melt into the kiss, resting his hands on the other’s hips. When Xerxes moved to hug him, though, he broke away with a sound of disgust.

“You’re all wet! Don’t-“

Xerxes hugged him anyway. Humming he nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“I love you, you know. It’s amazing how you still put up with me after all this time. Thanks for that.”

Reim loosened up and wrapped his arms around the other. “Of course I put with you! Do you have any idea why that is?”

“Hmmm?” Xerxes looked up at him.

“Because I love you too, idiot, and that’s not going to change any time soon.”

This time Reim leaned down to kiss him, and he found that he didn’t really care about having to clean up anymore as Xerxes’ lips curved into a smile beneath his own.


End file.
